Christmas On Cougar Island
by Lipsmacked
Summary: A VerTired of drunken uncles groping you and grandmas asking when you are going to get a man? Then join the Twilight ladies as they discover the joys of Cougar love during their holiday vacation. AU AH, OOC, written by Acireamos, Gustariana and Lipsmacked


**Stephenie's Characters... Our wacky ideas...**

**A/N:**

**Lipsmacked:** this is the world's longest one shot I swear to god. I just want to thank Erica and Rosana. You ladies rock me socks and helped me smut my way through the flu. Thank you for giving me an excuse to write Rose and Emmett having sex, not that I ever need an excuse but you know what I mean. And I also want to thank Steph, Kas and Em who kept me entertained all three days I was marooned on my island of sickness.

**Gustariana/Acireamos:** This is going to be a joint a/n from us, and we just wanted to say that this was sooo much fun and we loved the concept and we are so glad it worked out like it did! Our inspiration, the Twilight movie hotties are to blame for our cougar-ish tendencies! Lipsmacked was awesome to write with, suffering as she was from the plague and she STILL managed to write the hottest sex ever! She is like a goddess or something! Hope we could brighten your holiday with our cougar ladies and enjoy!

**ALICE**

**--**

**Christmas Eve aka My Birthday**

**--**

I looked around the lobby for the tenth time in the last minute. He was late. My foot was tapping impatiently and I had my arms crossed while I checked out my surroundings. The resort lobby was beautiful, if a little overdone, but I guess people were looking for an escape from reality when they came here. I know I was.

Bella, Rose and I had come down to Puerto Rico for Christmas this year, to spend a week just us girls. And my birthday was today, Christmas Eve, so we decided to turn it into a Birthday/Christmas trip. None of us were married and we needed some time to relax together. No family stress, no one bugging us about babies and/or husbands.

It was disgusting. We were all successful women that had done it all on our own. The big joke on the plane down was that we just needed to find some hot young guys and have fun. No worries, no commitments. I know I needed some fun. All the hot young guys I saw at work were gay or married or complete psychos, so if I had to come all the way down here to find a good one, well, then that's just what needed to happen. I checked my messenger bag one more time, just to have something to do, making sure I had my sketchpad, bug spray, aloe, Swiss army knife, band-aids, Neosporin, mace…

My internal list came crashing to a halt when I noticed someone standing in front of me. My eyes were on their feet, their very large feet, that were in beat up tennis shoes. I wondered if my sandals would be okay for the tour, but that thought was lost as I looked up at the person, my eyes skimming past muscular legs, _I bet he played soccer_, to a pair of worn cargo shorts that hung loosely off of him. His t-shirt was fitted and showed off his arms that were the highlight until I got to his face. Which was gorgeous; all tan skin, blue eyes, and bright white teeth framed by messy blonde locks. He was smiling down at me so widely I wondered if he had me mistaken for someone else.

"Hey, I am Jasper. I am the guide for the Rainforest Tour. We were a little under booked today, so I actually thought they had canceled today's tour." He shrugged, still smiling. "I guess they forgot to tell you."

Canceled? Damn it, this was my birthday present to myself, to try and get over my fear of the outdoors. I figured the best way to do it was to just jump right in, both feet first.

My disappointment must have been obvious, because he started talking quickly.

"Well, I don't have plans today. I mean, if you want I could take you out on your own? I'll show you all the same stuff, it will be easier though because there won't be twenty other people asking questions too." He smiled, reaching his hand out towards me. "How does that sound? Your own personal tour by the best tour guide here?

I laughed, "The best, huh? Well, I was really looking forward to this; it's sort of my birthday present to myself and…"

"Oh, well then it's settled. Since it's your birthday you are definitely getting the best tour ever." He was so excited, I wondered what he thought was going to happen on this "best tour ever".

"Ok, Jasper. Show me what you've got." Oh God, that sounded way more sexual than I was intending. Great, now he was shooting me sexy grins over his shoulder as he headed towards the door. His eyes were slowly dropping as he looked me over, but when he got to my hips he stopped and made a face.

"Is that a bag? You don't need anything for this tour, and we should be done in time for lunch so you don't need to bring any food." He looked confused as I opened my bag and went through my list of supplies. When I got to the mace, he laughed loudly, grabbing the bag and lifting it over my head.

"We'll just leave this here. You won't need any of that stuff, especially the mace."

He was smirking at me now as he walked to the desk, leaving my bag with the attendant. God, if it weren't so hot I would slap it right off his face. That is, if I could reach his face. But I was thinking he was probably a foot and a half taller than me, so I wasn't sure I could.

He ambled back over giving me time to take in his lanky form. I wasn't sure I would be able to make it the whole tour without drooling all over him like some pervert. I mean, he couldn't be any older than twenty. I remembered then the joke on the plane and thought to myself, _Fuck it. This why I am here._

With my new found courage I took his proffered hand and we headed out to the rainforest.

After an hour of what he referred to as walking and I referred to as hiking, I was beat. My shirt was soaked with sweat, my feet were hurting and I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jasper. The way his shoulders moved when he pointed at different plants and animals, the way his shorts hung off of his toned ass or the way the muscles of his neck look when he turns his head…damn it. He caught me staring again. I turned quickly trying to look at what he was showing me but missed it and when I looked back he has moved closer to me. I ran right into him, my breasts pressing into his well-defined abs. My nipples were hard immediately. "I don't mind if you look, I just hate to see you get embarrassed about it," he smirked.

"I'm not embarrassed, Jackson. I have nothing to be embarrassed about." I actually was a little embarrassed. When he didn't reply, I looked at him quickly.

He was pouting, and I stepped closer, wondering what was wrong.

"What?"

"My name is Jasper."

"I know that."

"You called me Jackson."

I did? Shit. "Oh, I didn't, I mean, I know your name isn't…"

He smiled at me, my nervousness apparently soothing any worries he had that I didn't know his name.

"It's ok. Come on, it's just this way a little farther. I have something I want to show you. Wait, I don't know your name yet."

"It's Alice."

"Alice. I like that. Ok, Alice, follow me. Up here is something really cool, I think you'll like it."

He started walking and then smirked back over his shoulder at me, just as my eyes had come to rest on his ass. I looked away pointedly but once his head is turned I couldn't help but stare again. Besides, it's been awhile since I was flirting with anyone this young or attractive. I mean, thirty isn't that old, and I keep myself in shape. All those years of ballet had done me some good at least.

I could hear water rushing, but couldn't see anything yet. Jasper was hurrying ahead and I had to almost jog to keep up with him. He started to slow and by the time I caught up he had stopped right in front of a waterfall that fell into a small clear pool. He started shucking off his shoes and shirt before I realized what is going on.

I cleared my throat.

"Are we swimming? Because that wasn't on the tour description and I don't have a suit on under this." I gestured to my body, his eyes following their path.

"You have underwear on, right?" His eyebrow rose mockingly and I shivered.

Damn him.

I was wearing my new La Perla Black Label bra and panties and didn't want to ruin them in some disgusting, dirty tropical water. There could be animals in there. I stared at the ground, angry that I hadn't planned ahead better. Then I looked up just in time to see him unbuttoning his shorts. I started breathing a little too heavy, and closed my eyes to calm down. But when I opened them he was standing in just his black boxer briefs, smiling at me before he walked into the water.

I stood there, trying to decide what to do. And then some crazed parrot swooped by my head, scaring the hell right out of me. He started convulsing with laughter, splashing around in the water.

"Oh, real nice. I am being attacked by militant poultry and you're laughing. Some tour guide you are."

"Come in the water with me, then. You just need to take the plunge." He was still laughing. "Pun intended."

Oh great, he's using puns now. Wonderful.

Fine, I give up. I'll get in the water if it will keep me from being eaten alive by wildlife. I closed my eyes and took my shirt off. I heard him gasp and thought to myself_, Well, I guess this bra was worth the $250 I spent on it._ When I slid my shorts down my legs, he started moving towards me quickly. Thank god, I had gotten a thorough wax job at the salon last week. I got in the water and he pulled me onto his chest.

"Let me give you a hand." His voice was low as his breath tickled my ear.

His hands start roaming greedily, smoothing over my backside before sliding up my ribs. My skin tingled everywhere his hands touched it. He was staring at my tits in my bra, which was now soaked and completely see through, licking his lips.

I laughed, tipping his chin up and said, "I'm up here."

He got flustered, and blushed. "You make me nervous."

"Well, the feeling is mutual," I replied, glad I wasn't the only one intimidated.

He grinned and brushed his hand down my face. "Oh, really?"

"Hey! You're just as nervous as I am; how can you get cocky about it?"

"What can I say; I am a twenty-one year old guy with a hot girl in his arms."

I gasped a little. I mean, I knew he was young, but to be naked with someone ten years younger was a whole different story.

"Alice, I know you are older then me, but you can't be older than 25."

Twenty-five. That wasn't _too_ long ago.

I didn't correct him, and soon I couldn't because his lips were on mine. I couldn't have stopped if I wanted to.

And I didn't want to.

We kissed, floating around each other, grabbing, pinching. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he moaned, grinding himself against me. He leaned down to run his nose along the edge of my bra, before dipping down to suck one nipple into his hot mouth. When he bit down, I had to stop him.

"Hey, be careful with the La Perla, buddy."

I pushed off of him and waded over to the side, taking off my bra and laying it out carefully. He followed me and I could feel him behind me, rubbing up against my back. I moaned at the contact, and leaned back against his chest, letting him support me. His hands skimmed my waist, before dragging up towards my breasts. He cupped my breasts, his fingertips brushing and plucking lightly at my nipples until my back was arching and my pussy was dripping. I slid one arm up and back, pulling his head down towards mine as the other braced me against the rocks. He slid his hands down my sides, finally slowing when they reached my hips. Trailing kisses down my spine as moved, he bent down to take off my thong. He bit my ass after I stepped out of them and I squealed and turned around, a little afraid that he had some kind of weird ass fetish.

As soon as I turned he scooped me up, setting me on the rocks in front of him.

"Oh, god, Alice…" He groaned.

I giggled as his gaze roamed all over my body, as if he wasn't sure where to start. But then it settled on my tits, and as he leaned in to start sucking on my nipples, his eyes closed and he made the most amazing sound.

I felt more desirable than I ever had and I leaned back on my arms, my own eyes closing. His hands grazed my thighs and he mouth left my breasts to begin licking his way down my body, blowing cool air where his mouth has been. I shivered and opened my eyes to see that he had arrived at my pussy. His fingers stroked up and down my freshly waxed mound, his eyes following their movement. I couldn't help the moan that escaped and he grinned wolfishly at me before lowering his head.

Using his fingers to open me up, he focused his attention on my clit, sucking and then dragging his tongue back and forth. I dug my fingers into his hair and wrapped my legs around his head, my heels digging into his back as the pleasure grew. My hips began shaking, my release so close that when he started flicking his tongue quickly, I felt myself peak. My body was bucking and he continued, driving me over the edge.

As the tremors slowed, he pulled me back down into the water, driving himself into me. He was huge and I was too weak from my own orgasm to hold on, so I just wrapped my arms and legs around him and floated, letting him move my body where he wanted it. We were moving towards the waterfall, and I could feel the spray hitting me. It tingled and I laughed, leaning back to let the drops fall on my chest and shoulders. The spray was heavier now that we were closer to the falls, and I held on to his shoulders tightly as he held onto my hips.

I relished the feeling of him stretching me, our bodies hot as cool spray fell over me. I dug my nails into his skin and he started pounding his hips into me. His thrusts were so powerful that I was bouncing, my tits were bouncing, and he was staring at them, entranced.

I clenched around his cock and he moaned, stumbling.

"Oh, god, do that again." He pulled me closer, our chests brushing up against each other, each squeeze punctuated by his moans. I could feel my orgasm just out of reach, and then he sped up, pushing into me faster. I arched in his arms, my body shaking as we came, tensing and moaning. I collapsed on his chest, his arms holding me close.

We stayed in the water for a while just floating and swimming. I wasn't sure I could walk after that round. He assured me that he was up for more, but wanted to take me to lunch first.

"My treat, for the birthday girl." He had his arm wrapped around my waist.

I felt guilty with the mention of my birthday. I hadn't corrected him when he assumed that I was only twenty-five, and it was bothering me.

"Look, Jasper. Today is my thirtieth birthday. Not my twenty-fifth. I just didn't want to lie to you about it."

I let out a big breath, thirty wasn't so bad I needed to lie. It was nothing

"It's cool. I don't care either way, Alice. It's just a number, right?"

Yep, just a number.

"So, where are you taking me for lunch?"

"Well, actually I was going to take you to my place and cook for you. Is that okay? I know it's not that fancy, but I am a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself." He looked at me expectantly.

"That sounds great. I just need to be back by tonight, I am supposed to meet my friends for dinner to celebrate."

"No problem. We have plenty of time. Let's go, my car is at the resort."

I was sure I would make it back in time for dinner. Things don't always turn out the way you think though.

Sometimes they turn out much better.

**---**

**ROSALIE**

**--**

**Christmas Sand in My Christmas Crack**

**---**

I should have just stayed at home. At least I would have been around my family, even if I couldn't stand them, but no. I had to listen to Alice and Bella. I had to tag along. I had to follow them down to "Paradise".

I could have been at home in my old room, my mom downstairs listening to Burl Ives, paying attention to my siblings who loved her enough to settle down and give her grandchildren. I could have a few minutes of blissful silence, to myself.

Instead I was surrounded my strangers, old sun burnt, annoying strangers, on my ass in the sand.

Alice figured it was just what we needed. A trip to Puerto Rico, just us girls, to spend Christmas in all our unwedded, thirty-something bliss on the beach, away from our nagging mothers and our co-workers who had invited us over out of pity, thinking we'd be spending the holidays alone.

Being on the beach sounded like a much better idea.

And I was on the beach all right, sweaty and covered in sand, my knee completely fucked up. I don't know what possessed me to dive for the ball. I haven't played beach volleyball in years, but I'm in great shape and I was the youngest person on the court that day. Go figure that the 60 year old lady next to me had perfect joints and I had to be the one to land on her leg all wrong.

"Someone is coming to have a look at your knee," this old man said. His breath was making me gag. I could smell the death on him.

I looked up to see one of the hot cabana boys running towards us, shirtless, in his resort employee shorts.

"I don't think so man. It wouldn't really work like that," he yelled at the lifeguard, laughing.

"Here's the doctor, Honey," said a sun toasted old lady.

"What?" she had to be joking. The old lady was pointing at the cabana boy.

"Hi," he stopped beside me, crouching down. "Hurt yourself during a little volleyball?"

"Ah- yeah. I – ah think I sprained it." He was –gorgeous. Blue eyes. Tall, at least 6'5. Muscles for days. Dark hair. Tan. Perfect teeth.

He was hot. Really, really hot from head to toe, but he couldn't have been any older than 20.

"You're the doctor?" I asked. I instantly wished I wore my red bikini instead of this hideous Speedo one piece.

"No. I'm the physical therapist. Well the masseur," he mocked himself playfully.

"The guy who just had a heart attack in the lobby took priority. Sorry." He smirked and these ridiculously cute dimples dented his perfect cheeks.

"Oh."

"Come on. Let's get you inside." I was about to protest, but before I could his arm was wrapped around my waist and he was lifting me up – effortlessly. When I was off my ass, his other arm swept under my legs and he cradled me against my chest.

He looked at me for a moment, our faces really close together. "We wouldn't want you to get a nasty sunburn."

I couldn't say or do anything_. What was wrong with me?_ I was letting this kid have an affect on me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

I couldn't make myself look away from his face. His lips were just –

He walked right past the resort clinic.

"Where are we going?"

"My -- office."

We walked through the spa into another dimly lit room. A dimly lit room with a single massage table. He placed me gently on it.

"There we are," he breathed, looking me deep in the eye.

"Thanks," I muttered. When he turned I was able to snap out of it. Yeah he was hot, but he was young, too young.

I pushed myself up and rested my head against the wall. He walked to the other side of the room and turned on some soft music, soothing tribal tones. This was precious. Really cute. He was actually trying to seduce me. How adorable.

"What are you, like 12?"

"Ha…no I'm 23, but thanks. I try to take care of myself. You're what 35, 36?"

I could feel my nostrils flare. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"No. 31 actually."

"Well you look good," he smiled.

"Thanks." Prick.

"You do. We get a lot of women in here your age. You look 22, but the demeanor, I mean you just act older." I didn't really know how to take it so I just watched his ass as he walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a small stool on wheels.

It was a perfect ass.

"You here with your family?" I looked up and he was looking over his shoulder, at me, staring at his ass.

"Um, no," I snapped out of it. "Here with some girlfriends."

He kicked the stool closer to the table and "That's cool. I have a few buddies working down here too. We'll do Christmas together."

"Sounds like fun," I said sarcastically. "Can you, uh get examining. I do have plans later."

"Sure thing, Ma'am."

I glared at him. I wondered if US laws on murder apply in Puerto Rico.

"It's Rosalie Hale. Not Ma'am," I corrected him.

"Emmett. Nice to meet you."

I tried not to stare at his sizable package as he grabbed the stool between his legs and pulled it the last few feet over to me.

Emmett put his hands on me then and I hate to admit it, but I jumped a little. He smirked, keeping his fingers on my leg. They were strong, but smooth and warm. He must be a great masseuse. I pushed the thought from my mind. One, he really was too young and two – the idea of him rubbing my whole body was making me really wet.

"I don't actually think it's a sprain. Does that hurt?" He applied a little pressure just below my kneecap. My pussy throbbed.

"Not too much," I said trying to control my breathing.

I was slightly disappointed when he pushed away from the table over to a mini fridge in the corner, but only slightly. He was such a punk. He slid back over with an ice pack in his hand.

"An ice pack? How much of the cost of this trip is going to your salary?" I asked.

"Well, you don't exactly need surgery. So it's the ice pack…" he leaned forward, his lips dangerously close to my knee. His arm wrapped around my thigh and he slid a little closer. "Or I can kiss it and make it better."

I don't know if he could tell, but I was dripping this point. Literally sitting in a puddle of my own goo and I accidentally, fuck I can't believe I did it, -- I whimpered.

He chuckled darkly and released my leg. "The ice should work just fine."

"Yeah. I'm sure it'll do the trick." Fucker. I swung my legs over the edge of the table and took a crack at standing up.

"Where you running off too?" he asked reaching out to support me.

"I got it. I'm going back to my room, unless it's necessary for me to apply ice in your presence. I promise I'll bring it back" I waved the blue brick in the air.

"You don't have to. We have plenty more," He smirked. I looked away. Fucking dimples.

I took an unsure step. My knee didn't feel great, but I could make it up to the room just fine.

"You want some crutches?" he asked with sincere concern, for the first time.

"No thanks, Junior. I got it."

"Well you have a good afternoon, Ms. Hale."

I kept myself from flicking him off and hobbled back to my room.

The rest of the afternoon I was laid up in bed, abusing the mini bar, my knee elevated. I could have gone down the lobby and helped decorate the resort tree, a huge plastic evergreen, but I just wasn't in the mood. I tried to think about work, what I'd gotten Alice and Bella for Christmas, where the hell Alice and Bella were, but I couldn't get that punk's face out of my head.

Emmett was a little bastard, but he was fucking gorgeous. Those dimples were down right lickable. His hair looked so soft. I wanted to touch it and pretty much the rest of his body.

_Fuck._

I wanted him.

So I decided. I would teach him a little lesson, for making me drool and making me blush. I'd dole out a little pussy pay back, show him what an older woman can do.

My knee was much better. He was right. The ice did help. I wanted to wear my "fuck me" heels, but I didn't want to risk it. I grabbed a pair of white strappy sandals and threw on my red wrap dress, with nothing underneath. I also grabbed the ice pack, you a "valid" reason to go back.

I will admit, when I got downstairs the whole resort looked beautiful. There were tasteful decorations everywhere. The whole island seemed to sparkle.

I passed people on their way to the beach, a bunch on their way to drinks and dinner and a couple stragglers coming from the spa.

_Excellent. He'll still be there._

I walked in and found two female employees wrapping up some used towels.

I cleared my throat. "Is Emmett still here?"

"Um yeah," the overly tan one replied. "He's in there." She pointed back towards his "office."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem," she snickered.

"What is with these old bitches and Em. It's pathetic," the other girl said, not all under her breath. Stupid little girl had no idea what she was talking about.

Just as I reached the door, a woman in her late 50's walked out, looking slightly frustrated. Maybe Emmett wasn't the type to dole out happy endings on a whim. Didn't matter, I'd knew how to crack him.

I walked into the room and he was at the sink, washing his hands, mumbling to himself. He had a shirt on now, one of the white resort polos. Damn it.

I closed the door behind me.

He whipped around at the sound.

"Ah Ms. Hale what brings you back?" He cut the faucet and started drying his hands.

"This." I tossed him the ice pack.

"Thanks," he smiled. Those dimples again. "I thought you had plans."

"Well the thing about plans is they change some times." I bit my lips watching him carefully. He threw the ice pack in the mini fridge and leaned against the counter giving me his full attention.

"That's true. So what changed your plans?"

"You," I said simply. I pulled the tie at my ribs and unwrapped my dress. I slipped my hands past the fabric holding it open, my fingers wrapped around my hips.

I'll be honest, laugh lines or general maturity aside, my body, natural D cups and all, was banging, for lack of a better word. I worked out and the tits had yet to be affected by gravity or kids. I Brazilianed on a regular basis and was a huge fan of the full body exfoliation.

And I could tell by the way his shorts were straining around his dick, he liked what he saw.

He motioned to the doorknob near my elbow. "That locks," his voice was a little deeper, a whole lot sexier.

I turned quickly and locked the door. When I turned around, we looked at each other for a moment, both deciding who should make the first move. I was older, smarter, more mature, more experienced. I decided to put the poor young thing out of his misery.

"You going to just stand there and look at me? Or are you going show me what they pay you to use those hands for?"

"Well Ms. Hale, they don't pay me for what I have in mind." He closed the distance between us in one quick second, but stopped a few inches away from me. He took a moment just staring at my tits. I figured I'd help him out a little. I shrugged off the dress and threw it in the chair on the corner.

"They're real. I promise."

"Oh I know." His hand reached up and cupped my tit roughly. I tried to keep my composure, breathing deep, but Holy shit, it felt good. I wanted to throw my head back against the door and moan aloud, beg him for more, but this was my game. I couldn't let Junior here think he had the upper hand.

Emmett's other hand came up and grabbed my other tit just as firmly. I swallowed hard, looking down at his fingers. He dipped his head a little then peered up at me through his dark lashes.

"May I?" _Oh, good boy._ He was learning.

"Please," I said casually.

His tongue was just as warm and smooth as his hands. I could hold back the shiver that rippled through my body. He took turns swirling his tongue around one nipple and massaging the other. He stopped finally when he noticed my legs squirming, my body trying to create its own friction against my clit.

He stepped back and quickly tore off his shirt and his shorts. The mesh lining of the bottoms made it unnecessary for him to have to wear boxers.

His body was better than I remembered, maybe cause I was a little distracted by his perfect face. His abs mapped a perfect checkered pattern down to his extremely large, extremely hard cock. I'd been around the block a time or two, but his was the best body, the most impressive member I had ever seen.

And I was wasting too much time looking at it.

"Where do you want me?" he asked.

"Where ever you think is best," I chuckled a bit. Something clouded his eyes then and he marched right back over to me. He grabbed me roughly by the wrist and pulled me towards the table. Before I could object I was bent over, my tits pressed against the cold leather.

He teased my entrance just for a second. I was dripping wet. He knew I was ready. Christmas came a few hours early when he slammed his huge cock into me. I couldn't hold in my cries anymore. It felt so good.

He gripped my hips, pumping into me over and over. My eyes wouldn't stay open. My tongue licked my lips uncontrollably at the sensation. I may just have to ask Santa if I could take him home with me. I had never been fucked this good.

Several minutes and two orgasms on my part later, he pulled out. I groaned, annoyed. I wasn't done yet, but then neither was he. His arm wrapped around my waist. It was useless to fight against his brute strength. He lifted me up and quickly spun my around, switching our positions. He sat on the edge of the table and hoisted me up by my ass. My legs wrapped around his waist and he lowered me on to his throbbing cock.

This was better. Much better. I started to ride him, his one hand holding me in place. His other hand drifting up my neck, where he started my massaging me to the rhythm of my strokes. There was not way in hell this kid was 23.

I moaned his name as he hit my g-spot at one particular angle, making me come again. My body was losing control. He gripped my neck and pulled my face to his, kissing me slowly and sensually. I'd never been kissed this good before either. His lips were soft, but urgent. His tongue strong, but sweet.

Our lips remained locked as our bodies grinded together, through every second of his release and mine.

Finally we were spent, our chests heaving, our foreheads pressed together. He stood slowly and placed me back on the ground. I fought the urge to rush back into his arms and cling to his perfect warm body.

_Get a hold of yourself. This is a vacation hook up. Nothing more._ I shook the notion off.

I looked at the clock. I was only a few minutes late meeting the girls. I threw my dress back on and fixed my hair.

"You still have plans cause some of my buddies and I---"

"Actually, yeah. I have to meet my friends for dinner," I told him. I was kind of being a bitch, but whatever. I would probably never see him again.

"Okay well. I guess I'll see you around, maybe." He sounded a little disappointed. The young ones, always getting attached.

I walked over to him and stood on my tip-toes. He bent forward so I could kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks Em. Really, that was—"

"Not what you expected from a 23 year old?"

"Yeah something like that." I kissed him once more and then took off to find the girls. I wonder if their day had been as interesting as mine.

**--**

**BELLA**

**--**

**Ditched and Rescued**

**--**

_Is that…is that what I think it is? Oh my god, is that a worry line?_

_Shit, shit, shit._

_I knew it… as soon as I hit thirty shit starts going downhill. I hopeMmom was wrong, and my boobs aren't sagging already._

I quickly stripped out of all my clothes and stood naked in front of the mirror. I inspected every inch of skin that I could.

Everything looked the same, I was the same. I looked at the two stretch marks on my upper right thigh. _Yep, still there._ I finished my inventory and as I grabbed my bikini I thought about the reason for my sudden influx of anxiety. Alice was turning 30 today. I had turned 30 just a few months back and I was still dealing with the thought of being single and in my thirties.

This Christmas vacation was pretty out of the norm for me, well for all of us. I usually just tried to survive the family rounds and barely managed that. But the holidays, in general, always meant feeling older. Every year I got more and more questions about why I wasn't happily married with baby on board. And to top it all off, Renee would always have some dork lined up to be my date. But not this year, this year I was calling the shots.

I finished getting ready, and was headed out the door. I felt in need of some strong "morning brew", and not of the coffee variety. Technically it wasn't morning anymore but I was on vacation so I decided to just go with it. Alice had left really early for her excursion and Rose was right behind her, citing her need to "sweat it out". I was on my own for the day, and since it was already noon I settled on heading down to the pool and grabbing a quick bite at the bar there. We had agreed to meet for dinner and drinks tonight so I had a few hours to kill before.

A few minutes later I found myself a good spot next to the pool with a fruity drink in one hand, and my trashy romance novel in the other. I was ready for a nice relaxing Christmas Eve day.

Just as I was getting to the good part in my book a flash of reflected sunlight caught my eye. I looked up and saw…him.

_Holy fuck. Thank god for Flintstones vitamins. _Not even Santa Claus himself could have built a better man. The lifeguard, or life-boy; as I should say, was tall and muscular. His skin was a golden tone that could only be acquired by constant exposure to the Caribbean sun. _His hair, oh god and his hair_. It was the most beautiful shade of reddish-brown streaked with bronze tones. But who was I kidding? I wasn't looking at his hair. I was looking at the way his muscles tensed up as he raised his arms high towards the sky in a stretch.

He had the physique of a swimmer. Phelps had nothing on him. _I wonder how his abs would feel as they twitch under my tongue. Gah, what is wrong with me?_  
_  
_I watched him as he walked to the edge of the pool and held my breath. _No, please don't get in, I could not bear to have him... yup. There he goes._ He assumed perfect form and dove right into the water. Shit, misting, moist, wet, that was m_e _in my new bathing suit.

I closed my mouth with an audible snap. Ok, bring up the sexual predator paperwork. Sign me up right this minute because I have gone insane. I blame the hormones. Maybe the lack of snow and the abundance of sunlight was affecting my brain. I knew it was Christmas Eve but it sure as hell didn't feel like it. Something had happened, causing me to ogle this boy like he was a piece of young, fresh meat.

_So youthful and full of energy, I bet he could go all night. _Fuck, I needed another drink.

As I stood to get a refill I peaked at him from under my sunglasses. Lifeguard boy was getting out of the pool. I could see the water cascading down his toned body, highlighting his muscles. He buried his hand in his hair to shake the excess water off.

I licked my suddenly dry lips and my hands twitched; I wanted to bury them in his hair, and grab him by the roots.

As he took the towel and started to dry himself off, I found myself standing there. Just standing in the middle of the terrace, staring at him. He turned towards me and his eyes twinkled as he said, "Can I _help _you with something, miss? Anything?"

Crimson, that was the color of my cheeks. I unfroze and shook my head "Oh o, thanks. I was just thinking," as I hurried away from him.  
_  
Great, now am I not only a perv, but he knows it too!_

I spent the rest of the day in a lust filled haze. I thumbed through my book but I couldn't tell you what it was about.

I _could_ tell you, however, that lifeguard boy drank 2 bottles of water and applied sunscreen starting on his left arm and ending on his right leg. He also blew his whistle once at a group of kids. I know this, not because I heard it, but because when I saw his lips touch the whistle I stopped breathing and began panting.

It didn't help that I kept catching him looking at me from time to time. But even with that, I still felt weird about it.

I should have never even started looking at him. He was obviously too young for me. What would people think? He was practically just a kid, and me? I was a strong, independent, professional thirty year old woman. That was very much hitting her sexual peak and lusting after a youngling! ACK!

_Ok, enough of the unbridled lust.  
_  
I got up and gathered my stuff, noticing it was already 3pm.  
_  
My God! Did I just spend three hours just sitting here?_

I decided to grab an iced tea and a sandwich and head up to my room to relax a bit. I was having dinner with my girls and had a couple of hours before I would need to start getting ready.

As I made my way out of the pool area I saw lifeguard boy wave goodbye as he winked. _Did he just wink at me? What a weirdo! A deliciously sculpted looking weirdo but a weirdo all the same!  
_  
After a quick nap I decided on a shower. As I lathered up I couldn't help but think about the lifeguard. The way the strong muscles of his back looked as he swam across the pool. Just the thought of what it would feel like to run my hands over them had me dripping. I re-lived my best moments from my ogling as I eased some of the "tension" I had been feeling all afternoon. _Yeah right, eased by orgasm! Ha!_

By the time I was ready I checked the time. It was pretty late and neither Rose nor Alice had returned to the room yet. They were probably out getting laid somewhere and I had a feeling I was stuck by myself. _Well, I'm still going to go out and have fun._

I finished getting ready and headed out. I skipped the Christmas themed bash in the main lobby area in favor of the more secluded bar on the lower terrace. As I got closer to the bar I could faintly hear the sound of a lovely piano piece. _Amazing, I can actually spend Christmas day without having to hear Christmas music! This place is truly heaven!_

The melody was so beautiful, hauntingly so. It made me think of everything I related to romance. Afternoon walks, legendary loves and serenades heard from a balcony. I quickened my pace while taking in my surroundings. The bar was mostly empty. When I looked up to find the source of the music I gasped quietly.

Sitting at the piano, his bronzed locks covering his eyes as he looked down, was the lifeguard. He had just finished playing the last notes and seemed to be savoring the sound that hung in the air.

When he looked up, I was lost. Whatever shred of control I had, left me as gazed into his eyes. I didn't think of age, or youth, or wrinkles or anything at all. He looked at me with piercing green eyes and I was lost. His eyes had such depth. I hadn't noticed before. I was lost.

I saw him stand up and walk toward me.

"Hi, I'm Edward," he said as he took my hand.

"Hi, Edward. I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." And it was. Because after all the time I spent looking at him today, I was really meeting _him _now.

"Would you walk with me, Bella?" He asked his voice low and rough.

We walked along the terraces, and through the gardens, past the lighted fountains and down hidden trails, talking the whole time.

As we reached the pool, beautifully lit in greens and reds, he whispered, "Bella, can I kiss you?"

And kiss me he did. His lips were soft and strong at the same time. His tongue sliding against mine, urgent and all consuming.

Never had I felt happier to have skipped the traditional Christmas in favor for this tropical one.

Deciding it was time to really let go, I pushed him back until we made it into one of the poolside cabanas. Our kisses became more frantic, aided by the new secluded location. I sighed as I thought of all the different times I had imagined doing this all throughout the day.

My breath left me abruptly as I felt his hands trailing up my sides. _God, he feels amazing_. His hands were grabbing at me like he couldn't get enough and I needed more. As I thought of this I noticed his hands were trembling a bit. _Was he nervous?_ I realized I would need to lead the way if I wanted it to move past this point. With this in mind I pushed him until the back of his knees hit a lounge chair and he sat down.

"Relax, just let go," I told him.

I started to kiss down his neck and as I got to the collar of his shirt I opened it up a bit to reach more of his skin. He tasted salty and so good.

"Wait, no, shouldn't I be..." he started.

"Shh, let me do this. I need it," I said in between kisses.

I started unbuttoning his shirt and as I uncovered more of his skin I kissed and nipped at it. I could feel his muscles twitching underneath my lips. And just as I had seen earlier, his chest was magnificent.

As I followed the line of his abs down, getting near the top of his pants his breath quickened. I opened up his pants and he was hard and beautiful. I slid his pants and boxers down his legs, before lowering my head to him and enveloping him with my mouth.

"Ahh... fuck," he grunted as I bobbed my head up and down his cock.

I had never felt as bold and powerful as I did in this moment, when I was giving him this. His head was thrown back in pleasure, and he would to lose control sometimes, raising his hips up to meet my mouth groaning as he moved.

One minute I was sucking him and the next he had grabbed me by the shoulders and gently pushed me away. Before I could even pout though, he surprised me by standing up, taking hold of my summer dress and almost ripping it off of me. He pushed the straps from my shoulders and quickly uncovered my breasts. His mouth was instantly on them, feverish as he sucked on my hardened nipples. Now it was my turn to throw my head back in pleasure.

He was so eager. I could feel him all over me, his hands, his mouth, his cock hard against my stomach. He had taken me over and I didn't want him to ever let go.

As he sat down again on the lounge chair and pulled me to him, I giggled as I thought of the position we were in. Thankfully we were inside the cabana and no one could see us. It would have been hard to explain, especially since Edward was completely naked and I was half way there.

I stood in front of him silently as he slowly slipped my panties down my legs; his fingers leaving a wake of fire and warmth as they trailed over my skin. He grabbed me by the hips, guiding me down into his lap and I straddled him on the chair.

We both moaned as I lowered myself onto him. I moved myself down and slowly engulfed him in my warmth. We both shuddered and sat still, connected in the most intimate way, before we moved again.

To say that I loved this position was an understatement. As I moved up and down his shaft I had the most perfect view of his face. His eyes followed my breasts as they bounced in time with my slow movements. The slow pace didn't last long; he quickly grabbed my hips and forcing me to move up and down faster. His mouth covered my breasts again.

He was amazing, tonight was amazing.

Needing to feel more I took hold of the back of the chair behind Edward and used it as leverage to move faster. I could feel my orgasm building down in my belly, I was so close. As if he could sense it, Edward started to raise his hips from the chair, thrusting up inside of me. His hands stayed on my hips and he brought himself deeper into me. The only sounds I could hear were our quickened breathing and our skin slapping together. Heavenly.

"Oh Bella, God you feel so amazing", he panted.

"Hmm, keep going, I'm going to..." I tried to answer him but I was lost to all coherent thoughts. I was almost ready to come and I focused on the wave of pleasure that was engulfing me. His thrusts became faster and more frantic as he pushed me over the edge. Wave after wave crashed onto me as I moaned his name in ecstasy.

Edward followed soon after, his face focused in pleasure, as I felt him tense up, then shudder and shake beneath me.

**---**

**Christmas Night**

**---**

"Is this even legal? I mean can we really have a fire burning away at the beach?" I asked Alice as I tugged harder on Rose's arm.

"Oh, stop it Bella, it's just a bonfire," responded Alice. "Rose will you knock it off already?"

"These guys better be ultra cute and you both better be getting ultra laid," huffed Rose. She really was not feeling like being here tonight. After figuring out the boys knew each other, Alice and I had to beg her to come with us to meet Jasper and Edward. When that didn't work we resorted to guilt tripping her into coming. Alice was a master in that art. She reminded her not only that it was Christmas day, but that we were still celebrating Alice's birthday.

Since Alice and I had been otherwise too busy engage in a real birthday celebration, we used that too. Rose caved in, and now we were dragging her with us to the beach to meet the boys.

_Boys_, I couldn't help but snicker as I thought about that. They were indeed boys. Hot boys that we were meeting at a very romantic bonfire, after having hot monkey sex with the day before. And this morning, and afternoon.

As we got near them, I could see Alice's face light up as she smiled. I was about to scoff when I saw Edward stand up and I could suddenly feel my face mimic Alice's. We both released our hold on Rose and walked ahead of her to meet the boys.

Jasper came over and quickly enveloped Alice in a hug, lifting her feet off the ground. He seemed so sweet as he kissed her nose, her cheeks, her forehead. Alice was running her hands through his blonde locks.

Quietly, I stood next to Edward and grabbed his hand, he squeezed it and gave me a quick kiss and nuzzled his face into my hair.

We sat around the fire, there wasn't a lot of talking, mostly groping and a lot of hands down shirts and pants.

Rose sat there, looking at the fire looking super pissed. I tried to muster an ounce of guilt, but she had said we better be getting ultra laid. I was just trying not to disappoint her.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and I disentangled my self from Edward to see someone approaching us.

He looked big, really big. With dark curly hair and a friendly face.

"What up, Fellas," he boomed into the quiet night. "Ladies.."

Jasper introduced us to Emmett and when he got to Rosalie, Emmett interrupted him.

"We've meet before," he said. Rosalie stood and Emmett inched a little bit closed to her.

_Wait, what? Did he say 'met before'?_

I looked up at Rose, confused. I looked at Alice and found her looking as confused as I felt. Rose just sat there looking a bit… relieved?

"I'm sorry about before," Rose mumbled.

My mouth closed with a snap. Rose was apologizing to a _guy,_ a younger guy at that and I still had no idea what was going on.

"It's ok, you're here now," he said as he took her hand and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and Rose just snuggled right into him.

When they started making out I tuned them out and looked for Alice. She was sitting on Jasper's lap and he was stroking her back as he hummed softly to her. From time to time he would point up at a star and whisper in her ear. She just giggled like a schoolgirl. I had never seen her so relaxed... and happy.

With my focus now back on Edward, I was sitting in between his legs and as I snuggled deep into his embrace I heard him sigh.

"You know, I would have never dreamed today would end up this way," I whispered to him.

"I know, yesterday all I could think of was how horrible it was that I had to work on Christmas Eve. Then you showed up at the pool and everything went downhill from there."

"What do you mean downhill?" I asked him. I thought yesterday and today had been pretty amazing.

"Well, there I was trying to save lives, and all I could think of all day was how good you looked sitting there, pretending to read a book. I barely could keep it together all day. I still have no idea if anyone drowned today or not. I guess I'll know when I show up to work tomorrow."

I had to chuckle at his logic. To think that I had spent the whole day on this covert cougar operation. I guess I should have just trusted that Santa would get me what I wanted after all.


End file.
